Tekken Story 2: till death do us part
by Twinkling Cyber Berri
Summary: bear in mind a friend and i wrote this when we were sophomores in high school, Heihachi is at it again! this time hes aquired some help from the past and so have Melina and Jin who? read and find out! btw swearing, Occness, and sappyness and wierd parings


A Tekken story part 2: Colliding of the worlds

It had been six months now since the incident in Egypt. The Zaibatsu Corporation covered it up by saying it was a terrorist attack and that they had caught the culprits responsible. Melina and Xiaoyu were back in school and today they had a guest speaker; a cop by the name of Lei. Both Melina and Xiaoyu knew him. He was one of the three men that had tried to capture Melina. All of Mishama high's students were gathered in the large gym sitting in the bleachers. An aged man with blue eyes wearing a black business suit stood up and faced the students. "First of all thanks to all of you for coming here and I expect you all to be on your best behavior for our guest speaker officer Lei Woo-leung of the Hong Kong police department," spoke the principal, Wang. A tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail stood up wearing a black Chinese outfit. He looked around the crowd scanning everyone's faces. He spotted Melina in the third row next to Xiaoyu. He smiled wickedly when he spotted them. Melina caught his smile and made a rude gesture with her middle finger and stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes bulged and his appearance reddened, the principal noticed. "Is something wrong officer?" asked the principal. "As a matter a fact there is...two of your students are very good friends of mine. Could you please call them up here?" requested Lei eyeing Melina and Xiaoyu.

"See what you did Mel? I told you! You shouldn't have flipped him off. Look at Lei. He's talking to the principal... You should have mooned him instead!" hissed Xiaoyu punching Melina in the shoulder. "Xiaoyu, he's not worth the time or the effort," growled Melina coldly. Lei and the principal stopped talking and headed towards the microphone.

"It seems our guest speaker has made a request. Will Miss Ling Xiaoyu and Melina Myamoto please step down?" boomed the principal. Xiaoyu and Melina exchanged terrified glances before they both stood up slowly and made their way towards Lei and the head teacher with the entire school's eyes on them. The crowd murmured and giggled. They stood in front of Lei and Wang silently. "Mr. Lei here informs me that you have met before," asked Wang. "Yes, we have sir..." began Xiaoyu speaking into the microphone. Lei cut her off already knowing what she was going to say. "It was during the Egyptian terrorist attack. I was the one who saved Melina and brought her to safety," butted in Lei. Melina was furious. He was the one who tried to bring her to Kazuya. It was Jin who saved her; it was Jin the wrapped his arms around her protecting her and shielded her from the blast of the explosion, not Lei. If she wasn't on school grounds, she would have already punched him. "Well, is this true Miss Myamoto?" inquired Wang. Lei quickly butted in again. "She doesn't remember she was unconscious at the time," he lied "Could I have a word with you, Melina, alone?" requested Lei, Wang nodded. Lei led Melina back stage and his voice became fierce and he grabbed her hair and spoke into her ear. "Listen, you. If you say a word about what really happened, I'll rat out the whereabouts of Jin and believe me I know where he is. If you don't keep your mouth shut you'll never see your little lover boy again you hear me?" hissed Lei. Melina gave him a small nod he let go of her and walked back out to the gym. Melina and Xiaoyu went back to their seats while Lei was explaining to them about their safety and what dangerous times these were. Xiaoyu and Melina didn't pay any attention they just talked quietly during the assembly. After school they walked home together Xiaoyu found out about Lei's little threat. "Are you sure you're going to be fine with Jin and that idiot Lee" queried Xiaoyu upset "yes I'll be fine" assured Melina smiling and began walking towards the steps of her house " its not Jin that worries me its lee that scares me from day one he's hated me but why" thought Melina she reached for the door handle before she touched it the door swung open and standing in the doorway was lee giving her a cold look "hurry up and get inside Jins waiting for you" he growled he ushered Melina inside and led her to the library Jin was sitting in an arm chair by the fire she put her school bag down. When she was close enough Jin pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her "so how was school?" he asked her "Same as always...boring" she replied carelessly " you seem to have a lot of homework to do go upstairs and do it" cut in Lee looking through Melina's school bag and holding up her math book

"Yes I do I'll do it after dinner" snapped Melina "You'll do it now!" roared Lee "no I want to do it after dinner besides it's not a whole lot it's easy too" argued Melina, Lee picked her by the back of her shirt Jin held on to her "Lee let her go she's going to do it after dinner" protested Jin "This isn't about the homework she's being a little bitch and she needs to learn to behave" growled Lee pulling even harder to wrench her from his grip "let me go Lee" cried Melina "DON'T YOU "LET ME GO LEE"ME! YOU'RE ONLY STILL AROUND BECAUSE HEICHACHI HASN'T COME TO GET YOU AND JIN ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR BODY!" barked Lee "It's not true you're lying" shouted Melina Lee yanked Melina free and threw her onto the carpeted floor. A tear fell from her eye she left the room and took her school bag and went up to her room and began to cry. Hours went by Jin knocked on the door and crossed the threshold. "Melina what Lee said in the living room wasn't true you know I don't love you just because of your body I love everything about you" he said to her "I know I believe you it just hurt me when he said all those mean things about me" said Melina looking up from her half finished math homework "Jin can I ask you something?" "Sure go ahead," replied Jin "Why does Lee hate me so much," asked Melina curiously " I don't know why actually he keeps to himself I don't know anything about him" replied Jin honestly Melina leaned her head against a pillow. "Come down to dinner Lee made it tonight," said Jin "umm I'll pass" said Melina "no you won't," he said calmly. Before she could runaway, Jin grabbed her waist and hauled her up onto his shoulders like a sack. She twisted and squirmed as he carried her down stairs into the kitchen. "I see you brought the fat thing," grumbled Lee "she's not fat at all it's just her big butt" Jin said slapping her on the butt "hey!" she protested "hands off the merchandise!" Jin placed her down on the floor "what's for dinner" asked Melina "Salmon, mashed potatoes and bread rolls" answered Lee giving Melina cruel look "sounds good" she complimented taking a seat down at the table. "Tomorrow they don't give home work" explained Melina "that's good we can go out on a date," offered Jin "that'll be fun" accepted Melina.

Then next day after school Melina was asleep in the garden she could not stand Lee yelling at her especially when she was so stressed out about school

The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear blue Melina slept serenely in the garden when suddenly she awoke to the sound of voices "Kagome do you know where we're actually going?" spoke a male voice "Yeah I'm sure!" replied a female voice "Don't doubt her she knows this place better than we do" snapped a woman "I think you're both stupid" added a Childs voice Melina stood up to leave the voices drew closer and around the corner came a girl with short black hair, brown eyes and green school uniform " You" shrieked the girl " Kagome" growled Melina " well Melina it seems we meet again" said kagome coolly "What's going on here?" asked another person who turned the corner he had silvery white hair yellow catlike eyes and he wore red Shinto robes , another person turned the corner his name was Miroku a monk on his shoulder was a fox child named Shippo next to him was another woman her name was Sango. "I'll never forget what you did you little hussy" hissed kagome "I see you got yourself another boyfriend", said Melina "he's not my boyfriend!" yelled kagome and charged at Melina full speed and slammed her into the ground Melina shoved kagome off and ran for the house Inu-Yasha blocked her path forward she turned back Miroku there stood Sango. "Leave me alone all of you come any closer and I'll go postal!" bellowed Melina backing up into a corner. "Explain why you're here?" asked a harsh voice everyone turned his or her heads towards the voice. Standing near the entrance was Lee the teenage girl had never been so happy to see him. Lee grabbed her wrist and led her back to the house. Kagome and the rest of the group followed them Lee explained to Jin what had happened in the garden and embraced Melina.

"Who are you all and why are you all here?" asked Jin "ditto" replied Inu Yasha staring fiercely at Melina "I'm Melina Yueh Myamoto" said Melina introducing herself "Jin Kazama"said Jin "Lee "he said "I'm Inu Yasha" he said "Kagome" she introduced " This fox child is Shippo the woman over there is Sango and that monk is Miroku" " miss Melina I'd like for you and kagome to stop fighting it makes me so sad" pouted Shippo "Aww that's so sad okay for your sake we'll stop fighting" assured Kagome looking down at Shippo then looking up and glaring at Melina " Now that we're all well acquainted how do you and lady Kagome know each other" asked Miroku "it was back in our junior high days I met Melina through her friend Xiaoyu one day someone started spreading some nasty rumors about me and when I got to the bottom of the rumors it turns out Melina and Xiaoyu started them all then she went out with my boyfriend!" explained kagome " Hey! He came on to me!" clarified Melina "Lies all Lies!" shouted Kagome Shippo started to cry Melina and kagome immediately stopped their argument. Jin turned to Melina suddenly remembering something "Melina tonight our date is going to be at a festival wear that wisteria pattern kimono you got for Christmas" said Jin.

Kazuya paced nervously "Dad is it ready yet?" asked Kazuya "No just wait a little longer don't bother me once this weapon is finished it will guarantee to locate the whereabouts of Melina and Jin" explained Heihachi "What is it?" asked Kazuya anxiously growing impatient.

"All in good time my son all in good time" guaranteed Heihachi "Patience is a virtue" "I still have the urge to choke Melina's little throat I miss her screaming and crying for mercy" recalled Kazuya "all in good time" said Heihachi

- -

"Would all of you like to come with us to the festival?" asked Jin politely "You ladies can borrow Melina's other kimono's" offered Lee enjoying Melina's embarrassment and anger "We'd love to come along as long as we don't trouble you" consented Kagome adding to Melina's anger "No ,no trouble at all... don't mind this little bitch she needs to learn to behave" furthered Lee kagome snorted when she heard Lee call her a bitch " Well somebody forgot to put on their hemorrhoids cream this morning" said Melina acidly "I believe this is going to be a long day" whispered Sango in Shippos ear "Long... this is going to be hell" replied Shippo slumping down on a cushion. Later that day Melina emerged from her room wearing a fuchsia kimono with wisteria flower designs on all sides of it "Melina you look like a princess" said Jin looking at her and wrapping his arms around her. Kagome came next wearing a light pink kimono with a cherry blossom motif. Sango came into view shortly after bearing a red kimono with lines curving all over the kimono. "Wow kagome... you look so... Inu -Yasha paused for a moment before answering, "You look so similar" he said Melina chuckled in unsuppressed glee. "Sango you look lovely this evening" complimented Miroku. Shippo walked in bearing flowers for each of the girls "You all look like angels so I thought you might like some flowers to go with your pretty outfits" blushed Shippo and handed them each a flower. "That's so sweet" cried the girls in perfect unison and kissed Shippo on the cheeks and on the forehead. "He gets all the attention," grumbled Inu-Yasha. They arrived at the festival just as the sunset they ate a little and played a few games. Suddenly out of nowhere, someone wearing a red cloak stood on the podium and spoke

"is there anyone here by the following names: Inu-Yasha, Jin Kazama, Miroku please step up! Your girlfriends might have a little accident," said the mystery person all three men turned around to speak to their girl friend but they vanished. "Lets split up they're probably putting on make up in the bathroom or something girly" assuaged Inu-Yasha. The three desperate boyfriends split up and looked they met up with Ling Xiaoyu. She followed them worried with her friend's safety. Then the festival nearing to an end they saw the red-cloaked figure walking away Jin, Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Ling Xiaoyu ran after the mysterious figure Ling Xiaoyu leapt into the air and landed in front of the cloaked person and got into a fighting stance. Pretty soon, the group surrounded the individual. The person stepped back Inu-Yasha charged forward and ripped the cloak off, beneath the cloak the person was none other than... Anna Williams. Jin stormed forward and seized Anna around the neck and pinned her to a tree "Where are they?" asked Jin "I wouldn't know", replied Anna innocently "I'd be willing to tell if you make it worth my while" cooed Anna eyeing Jin. "Sorry I'm taken," retorted Jin with hatred burning in his eyes. "Well, then I don't think I can help you," teased Anna. She tried to walk away, but Inu Yasha blocked her path. "Hmm, this should be fun," said Anna. She did a flip over Inu Yasha and got into her fighting stance. "Now which one of you comes first!" she giggled with a sly smile on her face. Inu-Yasha aimed his claws at Anna's chest she dodged it and kicked his face "My, what a shame you really do need more practice" giggled Anna looking down at Inu-Yasha on the ground. Miroku charged with his staff she darted all of his swings with the staff. "Put that thing away you'll poke someone's eye out" she mocked and kicked Miroku swiftly in the back of the head "Ahh Jin so long since we last met" she said posing into her fighting stance. Suddenly Melina came running out from behind a tree. "Jin! Jin!" she shouted running up to him and hugging him. "Melina my angel I was so worried about you" whispered Jin in Melina's ear and running his fingers through her hair. "Where are Sango and Kagome?" asked Jin "they're back at the house", replied Melina "We're not through yet Kazama!" yelled Anna and disappeared into the moonlit night.

When the group arrived at Melina's house, the girls went to bed early while the guys guarded their door (Ling Xiaoyu went home and would meet them at the house the next day). Inside Melina's room, everything was calm and peaceful a gentle breeze swept in through the window Jin sat next to her bedside. He couldn't resist any longer he crept in with her and whispered sweet things in her ear. She sighed and continued sleeping. A few minutes before dawn Miroku entered "Tsk, tsk, it's not right to grab lady Melina's breasts while she is asleep she doesn't like it" "I wasn't grabbing you lecherous monk," growled Jin Melina stirred from her sleep and moved away from the noise. Sango awoke "could you men keep it down we women are trying to sleep!" hissed Sango grumpily. Shippo scurried from kagome's bed into Melina's arms "Excuse you little player where do you think you're going?" bellowed Inu-Yasha enough to wake all of the women "Inu Yasha! Now look what you did!" scolded Sango "Sit boy" screeched Kagome Inu Yasha slammed into the ground. "Something's wrong" spoke Miroku turning his head towards Melina who hadn't woken up "she's a light sleeper this is very odd indeed" said Jin leaning closer to examine her. A moment later, she sprang awake "What happened?", she asked startled and dazed. "We should be asking you the same thing", inquired Inu Yasha looking at her suspiciously. Lee walked in and examined her he stayed transfixed on her eyes. "Something's not right" he diagnosed "That's because Kazuya's reactivating the C.R.P" spoke a male voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the speaker Inu-Yasha flattened his ears. Seshoumarou Half-brother to Inu -Yasha was standing in the archway of the balcony "Seshoumarou! Get out of here! If you came to bother and hurt us leave we don't have time for it now!" roared Kagome "How do you know this?" asked Jin narrowing his eyes on the newcomer " The program is calling to her look at her eyes" beckoned Seshoumarou lifting up Melina's chin as she went into another trance. "They're purple!" gasped Sango "Miss Melina please come back to us we all love you very much I love you very much" Shippo squeaked burying his little head into her stomach and snuggling it. Melina's voice became computer-like and electronic "System initiated" she uttered like a drone "Hold her down" instructed Seshoumarou. Immediately Sango, Inu-Yasha and Miroku pinned her to the bed Seshoumarou lifted her shirt up exposing her upper body

"Hey! What are you doing?" protested Jin against Seshoumarou's actions.

"You'll see don't question me I'm bearing enough shame helping you mortals as it is" explained Seshoumarou coarsely. He went on with the ritual he exposed his fangs and he sank his fangs deep into her hip the harder he bit into it the more pain it caused her she howled in pain he moved up to her stomach and bit into her skin there too. Her back arched the holders tried their best to control her. Blood oozed from her hip Melina gave a shout of pain. "Stop it!" she begged with tears running down her cheeks "Stop it Seshoumarou you're hurting her" wailed Shippo Seshoumarou looked up from his ritual straight at Shippo his eyes were red, blood dripped from his mouth. "He's not trying to help her he's trying to kill her" exclaimed Sango Inu-Yasha threw Seshoumarou off Melina. The half demon drew his sword. Jin snatched Melina up , covered her and called for Lee everyone exited the house while Inu-Yasha was busy fighting his brother. "Seshoumarou was only here to mess things up not to help us I should have known" thought Kagome. The group exited through the back door and into the garden. "Follow Me," instructed kagome. "What about Inu-Yasha?" asked Melina hoarsely in Jin's arms. "Lee carry her," ordered Jin shifting Melina into Lee's arms and shoving a bag of Melina's things into Miroku's arms. "I'll make sure Inu-Yasha meets up with you just tell me where you'll be" "In the well by the sunset shrine" spoke Sango "right...Lee you'll be in charge take care of her" Jin he kissed Melina's forehead and took of towards the battle that was raging.

Heihachi stood at the front of Melina's house watching Inu-Yasha fight Seshoumarou who had now become a full-fledged demon. Inu-Yasha wielded Tetsusaiga it began to shine and became large fang. Jin ran in to join the fight.

- -

Kagome was the first to jump down the well next Lee holding Melina a light shone around them and they were transported to the well again kagome climbed up Lee placed Melina on his shoulder and helped himself over the lip of the well the sun shined in the sky looked clear blue with clouds dotted in the sky. The rest of the group followed Lee's jaw dropped when he saw where they were. "Yes, yes I know this is ancient Japan she needs medical attention" hurried Miroku "Kaede's hut!" blurted out Sango the troop hurried along the fields and into a small village. They burst into the baba's hut quite unexpectedly. Sitting by a fire was an elderly woman with a patch over one eye sitting by the fire roasting herbs "What is wrong?" asked Kaede "This woman is injured Seshoumarou tricked us" explained Sango "Place her on that matt some healing herbs should do the trick let me see that wound" beckoned Kaede, they did as they were told when the aged woman scrutinized wound she gasped in surprise "this woman is not a mere mortal Seshoumarou's fangs are filled with poison she should have perished" said Kaede in disbelief. "Can you heal it?" asked Shippo on the brink of tears. "Yes little one I can all of you please wait outside", asked Kaede as soon as everyone left the hut Kaede began to work.

- -

Inu-Yasha turned to look at Jin signaling him to attack. Jin leapt forward and landed his most powerful kick at Seshoumarou's jaw breaking it. Inu-Yasha sprang from behind and sliced off his head with one well-placed blow.

"Well done my grandson very well done" congratulated Heihachi clapping his hands together. "Now you face a better opponent"utterd Heihachi, Jin crouched into a fighting stance "oh no not me not yet anyway" spoke Heihachi, he stepped aside Anna was settled on a bench smiling evilly. "I told you Kazama that this wasn't over", chatted the assassin calmly as if it was an everyday business. She stood up, brushed herself off and stared daggers into Jin. "Inu-Yasha go to kagome and bring the others here except for Melina and shippo"demanded Jin "after you bring them here go back and stay with Melina" he ordered "I ain't leaving!" growled Inu-Yasha Anna threw a dagger the cut Inu-Yasha across the chest and made a shallow cut. "Go now!" ordered Jin. The youkai finally understood this and took off in the direction of the garden. Jin's eyes blazed red "Now we can settle this the way it was intended to be." Said Anna in a Treacherous tone Jins eyes blazed even redder. A strange energy surrounded him he fell to the ground in pain purple bat like-wings sprouted out of his back when he got to his feet he had become devil.

- -

Light shone into the hut outside birds were singing Melina came around Inu-Yasha was standing over her with a bad-tempered look on his face. "Melina!" squealed Shippo and dug his face into her chest crying, "Where is everyone?" inquired the young girl. "That's none of your business bitch" Replied Inu-Yasha curtly. "I just want to know," begged Melina "If you must know they're back in your time helping Jin defeat some old man and the other people" he answered, Shippo looked up at them. "Why are you still here then?" the little kitsune asked. "Jin told me to stay here and protect this bitch here" the youkai snorted "By the way go take a bath you smell like an out house," he added. Shippo jumped down from Melina and ran off somewhere with out a word she stood up and went to a nearby spring to bathe. She came back from the spring 10 minutes later wearing a plain collar shirt and black denim jeans. She sat down on a stool in the hut opposite to Inu-Yasha. An hour went by until he finally spoke to her "You have powers don't you?" questioned Inu-Yasha "Yes" she replied "what kind of powers?" inquired the half demon scooting closer to her obviously interested. "Well energy, , healing, wish granting... the youkai cut her off "Repeat that again" he asked "Healing and wish granting" repeated the teenage girl." How do you heal the person" he asked furthering his little interrogation "I just have to touch the wound" stated Melina. Inu Yasha removed the top part of his kimono and bared the wound Anna had inflicted on him "Heal this and give me my full demon hood," he said sounding serious "I-I can't" she stammered "Do it" ordered Inu Yasha in a dangerous tone that made her step towards the door. Before she could get there, Inu-Yasha cut off her escape "DO IT!" he shouted grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her powerfully. "No" she shouted some how Inu-Yasha lost control and bit her in the shoulder Melina opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out she turned her neck expecting to find blood but his teeth didn't pierce her flesh. Instead, he lifted his head from her shoulder, placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and patted her head he slid the top of his kimono back on the teenage girl froze Inu-Yasha just turned away and walked out the door with a satisfied smirk planted on his face. Melina stood rooted to the spot as soon as Inu-Yasha left the teenage girl bolted out the door she soon bumped into Kaede "Inu-Yasha acting strangely around you... the only other woman he has acted odd around is Lady kagome this is odd indeed" pondered the aged Baba "I can't stay here anymore I'm too frightened of Inu-Yasha and what he'll do to me if I don't comply with his wishes" said Melina shaking like a leaf in the wind. She made a decision at that moment the youth went into the hut, grabbed her bag of things, and took off into the forest. Half an hour later Inu-Yasha came by the hut Kaede was sitting at her table kindling a fire. "Where is she?" growled Inu-Yasha "She fled for her life she is frightened of you," spoke Kaede truthfully "Bitch! Thinks she can out run me" grumbled Inu-Yasha.

He stormed out of the hut next sniffed the air and took of towards the forest.

- -

Melina panted as she climbed up the hill she hadn't the slightest idea where she was going she didn't care as long as it was faraway from Inu-Yasha. It gave her chills down her spine remembering the way he looked at her like a hungry animal. Halfway up the hill she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground and slammed against a tree. "Where do you think you're going bitch I'm not through with you yet!" he roared his claw slashed the fabric off her shoulder. Then he looked at her as if she was some interesting he had caught. "Don't look at me like that," she begged in her mind he leaned closer to her and sniffed her. "Cherry blossom" he muttered, "pardon me?" asked Melina confused "you smell like cherry blossoms" he clarified. He had that look that in his eye again he slashed at her shirt again, it fell to the ground in shreds Melina covered herself with her arms "Stop it Inu-Yasha! Stop it!" cried Melina he leaned closer to her and bit on her shoulder not piercing the flesh which turned into a kiss and into a bite again " what did they say in that song by a band in kagomes time...Ahh that's right you taste like honey, honey" whispered Inu-Yasha, " my brother was right your flesh is tender and sweet" Melina kicked him with all of her strength something in the kick must have snapped him out of it, Inu-Yasha took her hand and laid it on the wound a soft warm glow emitted out of her fingertips and sealed the wound leaving healed flesh. " Now come back to Kaede's hut with me" ordered Inu-Yasha " no" snapped Melina making a run for it the half-demon was quicker, he ran in front of her and heaved her onto his shoulder. Despite her protests and imploring, he carried her back to Kaede's hut yelling and screaming where kagome and Jin stood waiting for them. "Heihachi's already activated the C.R.P , we have to go there now" informed Jin "Inu-Yasha what have you been doing with Melina" questioned kagome "he kissed her!" blurted out Shippo pointing to the half-demon "on the cheek we didn't have a make out session" shouted Inu-Yasha, involuntarily dropping Melina, when he turned back to speak to Kagome she was bright red, Jin was speechless Kaede who had been silent up to this point spoke up. "Do not blame Inu-Yasha his actions it was the urge for power that had caused him to do such a thing something inside of that young girl released that urge," explained Kaede calmly

Kagomes color went back to normal Jin calmed down a bit. "This is entirely fault in order for things to be right again I have to die" thought Melina aloud and began to shed tears. "No, it's not going to be like that," acknowledged Jin scooping Melina into his arms and kissing her fore head. "Yes it is I've done nothing but caused you trouble and pain", pointed out Melina" You know I have to die in order for things to be right again" "don't start love...on the contrary you have taught me something and awakened something in my soul... You taught me gentle ness and you showed me how to love...,"said Jin "We're moving out Miroku, Sango, Shippo you stay here" ordered Jin "Inu-Yasha and kagome you come with me". "She can't die I won't allow it" said Jin firmly. Melina looked up at him and noticed a large scratch across his chest. "Oh Jin you're hurt!" exclaimed Melina "No its fine love don't worry about it" assured Jin at Melina's concerned expression. "Really," he said smiling at her when she still looked concerned.

* * *

"Come on, Lee, get your stuff in!" yelled Jin. Lee walked sulkily to the car. He was still upset that they had to leave. He dumped his luggage in. "Hey," said Lee. "What is it, Lee?" asked Kagome. "Since we're not leaving for another three hours, I'm going to town for a little while," he said. "Want us to come with you?" asked Inu-Yasha. "No. I want to be alone," he replied. When Inu-Yasha scowled, Jin told him, "Don't take it personal. He's kind of a loner." Inu-Yasha shrugged and turned back to the R.V. that they were loading. Lee walked through the market for about 20 minutes before getting totally bored. "There's nothing to do in this stupid town," he commented before going into the forest nearby. He walked into a clearing and sat down on a tree stump to think. "I could definitely get used to the peace and quiet here," he sighed. Unfortunately, for him, the peacefulness only lasted for about five minutes before it was interrupted. It sounded like a couple arguing. He moved closer and peeked into another clearing. There was a couple fighting. One of them he recognized. It was that girl, Anna. The one that had attacked them more than once,The other one, a man about his age with brown hair that hung about the same length as his ears. He was yelling at her. "I don't get why we have to keep bugging those people," she said in a bored tone. "Shut up! I'm going to kill Jin no matter what it takes!" he yelled. He shoved her to the ground. She put her arms over her head to block the hit that was about to come down on her head. It didn't come. Lee wondered why she didn't just fight back. He knew that she was a good fighter. So why was she just lying there? When she uncovered her head to look up at him, the man just stood over her laughing. "You...are...so...pathetic...!" he said in between laughs. A part of Lee told him to go and put a stop to this, but another part said to stay where he was because she was getting what she deserved. She slowly stood up and shakily walked over to a picnic table. "Hwoarang?" she asked, "Why do you send me after them? I mean, those people are pretty strong and this last time, I barely escaped. What if I had died?" she asked timidly. "It would have been an acceptable loss," he said coldly not even glancing up at her. She gasped and ran right past Lee not even noticing him. She didn't see him because she had her hands over her face. Lee turned around to see where she had gone off. to. She was sitting on the very stump that he had only just recently been occupying. He felt a slight twinge of guilt as he watched her crying. 'So,' he thought, 'that guy Hwoarang was the one who was making her do this.' He walked timidly towards her, unsure of what he would do when he got to her. When he got close to her, he cleared his throat; she fell on the floor covering her head. "Hwoarang...please...," she cried. "I'll do whatever you want... just...please," she cried some more. For the first time in his life, he actually felt kinda guilty. He reached down and, ignoring her flinching when he made contact, he gently lifted her up and sat her back on the stump. She gasped when she saw who it was. She was about to scream, but Lee put his hand over her mouth. She didn't try to fight him because she knew that she would lose. He grabbed his bandanna off of his head and gagged her. Thankfully, Hwoarang didn't hear Anna's muffled screams.

* * *

They were still loading the R.V. when Lee came with Anna over his shoulder kicking and screaming. He didn't speak to any of them. He just walked right past them into the R.V. He headed toward his new room, but no one stopped him. They just stared after him in shock. Jin was the first one to come out of his shock. He was outraged that Lee brought her there. He stormed after him, but when Lee got to his room, he just threw Anna on his couch. Jin had barely gotten to Lee's door when he came staring face to face with Lee. He didn't let Jin inside. "What the hell are you thinking...? Bringing her here after everything that's happened?!" he yelled angrily. Lee just scowled and slammed the door in Jin's face. "I think we just got a new ally," hinted Melina "what do you mean?" asked Jin. Melina giggled, patted his head, and walked towards her room "What? Is there something you and he know?" shouted Jin. Melina shrieked with laughter from inside her room Jin stood at her doorway as she tried to walk out he took her in his arms and held her close. "Geez you two can't you ever keep your affection private," said Ling Xiaoyu. Carrying her luggage and panda carrying hers, "there is no way in hell is that dumb bear coming along!" exclaimed Jin shaking a fist. "Yes she is panda goes where ever I go and besides she wants to protect Melina!" answered Xiaoyu Defensively Panda climbed aboard and bear hugged Melina "Aww can she came along Jin please" pleaded Melina. Jin shot panda a skeptical look Melina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips slowly "please?" begged Melina. He looked down at her and smiled Melina's eyes lit up "No" Jin said firmly "You're so mean" cried Melina "Honey we can't panda will tip over the R.V"warned Jin "no she won't you're just saying that because you hate panda!" shrieked Melina and started to cry "angel I'm sorry ...*sigh* the fat thing can come along and panda too" said Jin lackadaisically Melina lifted her head, hugged Jin and kissed his cheek. Panda ambled inside she fit nicely in Melina's room there was still no sign from Anna and Lee. "What do you want from me?" cried Anna. "I'm sure we could work something out," smiled Lee. "Ohh, no," said Anna, "I won't trade sex for freedom." "Don't flatter yourself and take your mind out of the gutter," said Lee, "What I want from you is information. I want the 411 on this Hwoarang." She turned away from him stubbornly. He caught her chin before it could turn all the way around. He brought her to face him. "I'm not stupid. You know more than you're letting on. I know that Hwoarang sent you here to kill Kazama. Why?!" he yelled. She flinched in fear. She tried to back away, but Lee held a tight grip on her wrist. "Let me go!" she screamed. Everyone turned towards Lee's room suddenly interested to know why they were yelling. "What do you think is going on in there?" asked Shippo. "I don't know, but I hope he lets me kill her after they're done fighting," said Melina with pure hatred in her eyes. Everyone left their seats and tried to press an ear to the door. "According to Lee, that bitch was sent here to kill Jin... and he wants to know why," said Inu-Yasha. Everyone just stared at him. "Oh, he has Youkai hearing," Kagome explained. They all agreed that whatever was being said Inu-Yasha would tell them. Lee grabbed her forcefully by the arms and shook her violently. "Tell me! Why does he want Kazama dead?" he yelled in her face. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" screamed Anna. Lee let out a smug smile as he said, "Do you honestly think I care...? After what you've done...?" She just stared at him, her anger rising. "I will never betray my lover!" she yelled. At that sentence, Lee burst out laughing. Anna was getting really annoyed with his mocking her. "Hwoarang? Your lover...?" he laughed, "You mean the guy that beat you down back in the forest? The guy who couldn't care less if you died? I mean, stop me if I left anything out." "Shut up!" she screamed as she leapt at him. "You shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! He loves me, I know it! He told me so!" she continued to scream. Lee dodged her and pinned her down to the bed by holding down her arms. "Oh, really? He said he loved you, did he? Well, was that before or after he told you that if you died, it would be an acceptable loss?" he asked. She tried to fight back the tears, but failed. "He didn't mean that! He was just a little angry. He didn't know what he was saying!" she insisted while crying and struggling to get out of Lee's hold. Lee was about to say something else, but at that moment Inu-Yasha and Miroku came in to get Lee off of Anna. They grabbed Anna and led her to the very, very small 'living room'. Melina tried to leap at Anna to kill her Jin caught her in mid jump and threw her onto the bed in her room. "Ai! No fair you said I could kill her," complained Melina glowering. "Shut up bitch you take up too much space!" shouted Lee from his room "Bitch is my word," Inu-Yasha shouted back. "You're a bitch too!" snapped Lee retaliating quickly "Fuck this bitch go fuck yourself up a fucking tree in the fucking forest with a fucking stick ya bitch!" screamed Inu-Yasha loud enough for the whole R.V to hear Melina and kagome were busy covering Shippos ears from Inu-Yasha's foul language. The R.V started moving (Jin was driving) "Will you two stop with your language! You're polluting Shippos mind he's only 5 and a half!" Warned Kagome and Melina in perfect harmony uncovering Shippos ears "well slut bitch whore mutherfucking cunt kiss my ass and suck it good" bellowed Inu-Yasha "blink-182 I presume?" asked Melina turning to kagome who nodded and realized they failed to cover Shippos ears. "Well everyone needs a mother.......FUCKER!" roared Lee "System of a down" said Kagome turning to Melina. "IF YOU TWO MOTHER FUCKERS DON"T STOP FUCKING YELLING I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR DICKS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKINGFUCKING THROATS!" Roared Shippo at the top of his little lungs. Everyone in the R.V stared at the little kit "excuse me" squeaked Shippo and ran off somewhere in the R.V. Kagome slapped Inu-Yasha in the mouth. "Don't swear any more you potty mouthed half-demon!" scolded kagome Inu-Yasha made a rude gesture with his middle finger and walked into his room. She ran to his room and knocked on the door. "Inu-Yasha! Open the door. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!" she continued to pound on the door. He finally opened the door; Kagome hit him square in the face. "Oww, bitch!" he yelled. "Sit!" she grinned as Inu-Yasha fell to the floor cursing as he tried to fight the subduing curse. "Come here, Shippo!" she called. Shippo happily hopped into Kagome's arms as they entered the room and she shut the door behind her. "Now," grinned Lee. "Where did we last leave off?" Anna was scared, but tried not to show it. She turned away. "You might as well forget it, Dick, because you're not getting anything out of me," she said. Lee could tell she was afraid and he liked knowing that. He grabbed her and said, "Listen, Bitch, if you don't tell me what I want to know, then you can say goodbye to your precious Hwoarang," he grinned at the effect of these words. She turned around with fear, anger, and concern written all over her face. Thinking of what might happen to her boyfriend whom she loved so much, she finally gave in. She sighed defeatedly, "What do you want to know?" "That's better," he said smugly, "Now, first of all, why does Hwoarang want Kazama dead?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked up at him and said, "He wants him dead because he was hired by a man named Kazuya. I've never seen him before, but Hwoarang says that instead of money, he would get his wish granted by some twit named Melina. He said we had get this Kazama guy out of the way, she paused, sighed, then continued, "Hwoarang said that if I helped him, then we could both get our wishes granted." Lee stared at her to see if she was telling the truth. It seemed that she passed the test because he stood up and said, "Come on, let's go." Anna looked up at him incredulously. "You mean you're letting me go?" she asked. He looked at her and then laughed. "Do you really think that I would let an assassin go free? I meant, let's go to sleep. Because I'm feeling especially friendly, I'll let you take the bed and I'll take the couch," he said grabbing her by her wrists, heaving her over his shoulder, and leading her to the room.

* * *

Melina was lying in her bed thinking about her life and how she came to be. 'Wait a minute. I have no memory of my infancy and my parents don't have any pictures of me when I was an infant,' she thought 'Why is it when I try to think back on my infancy all I can remember is a shining green light?' Panda nuzzled her stomach. Jin was standing in the doorway grinning. "What are you up to?" asked Jin "Thinking and petting panda," replied Melina "Out panda. Go sleep in the living room," ordered Jin. The sleepy bear made no objections and walked out the door Jin closed the door and locked it. Jin approached her and slid his arms around her slowly. "Where would I be without you?" whispered Melina. Jin stood up again and stripped down to his boxers and lay down next to Melina who was already fast asleep. As soon as Jin drifted off to sleep, the injury on his chest began to pulse. He suddenly looked down at the sleeping girl and got an urge to kill her. Suddenly she moved closer to him and pressed her cheek against his, the pain in his chest stopped. He smiled at her. 'What's happening to me I can't believe I wanted to kill her. I can't let this happen again. What if I actually do kill her?' thought Jin. Two tears ran down his cheeks and he silently cried himself to sleep.

The next morning they stopped at a diner to eat. The entire diner stared at the odd bunch especially Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "Why are they all staring for?" whispered Shippo. "Because in our time, we're not used to seeing kitsune and youkai," explained Melina "Are those real?" asked an old lady pointing at Inu-Yasha's ears. "Yes they are," replied Inu-Yasha quickly. "Hello,"", piped up Shippo to the old . "Oh, what a cute little boy," complimented the old . "Is he your son?" asked the old . Inu-Yasha tried to stand up, but Kagome pushed him back down. "No, ma'am, he's our adopted son,"", corrected Kagome Sango and Xiaoyu put their hands over Inu-Yasha's mouth. Melina almost spit out her orange juice, but she swallowed it trying hard not to laugh. "Strange trends you young people have nowadays, you look like you're dressed from the Sen-Goku era," indicated the old ladywoman.

Much later after the diner, they went back to the R.V and headed back out on the road with no clue to where they were going. Lee walked towards his room where he had handcuffed one of Anna's hands to the bedpost. He walked in, but she was gone. "Hyahh!" yelled Anna as she came down to attack him. She jumped on him, but he grabbed her wrists and they were throwing each other around the room. He slammed her into the wall while still holding her wrists. "Stop it!" he yelled. She struggled to get out of his hold. When she couldn't get out, she rammed him in the balls and then threw him against a table, knocking down the lamp. She ran towards the door, but it opened before she got a chance to get out. Miroku grabbed her and grinned at Lee. "Having a little girl trouble?" he asked with the grin still on his face. He got up and snatched her away violently from Miroku. "Get out, hentai, before I knock your head into the wall!" yelled Lee. Miroku just smiled, walked out, and closed the door behind him. Lee turned on Anna. "You made a big mistake, bitch," snarled Lee. He grabbed her arms and threw her roughly on the bed. He handcuffed both of her hands this time so she couldn't escape. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Now, open up," he said pulling out a hamburger. She turned her head away, angry that her plan had failed. Lee stared at her. Why was she being so damn stubborn? "You know, I'm not especially nice to people who try to kick me in my balls. Now I could just let you starve if you want," he said. She didn't want to starve, so, hesitantly, she turned her face him. She opened her mouth slightly waiting for a bite of the big, juicy burger that made her mouth water. He fed her a bite at a time of her burger, fries, and occasionally, a drink of her soda. 'Why is he being so nice?' thought Anna. She shook away those thoughts. 'He's trying to trick me into trusting him' she thought, 'well, too bad because it won't work.' After she finished her food, she laid down to go to sleep. Lee just sat there staring at her. After a while, he tore his eyes off of her. 'What am I doing?' he thought angrily, 'I don't care about anyone, especially that little wench.' He was about to get up when he saw Anna shaking. She was whimpering. 'She's having a nightmare,' Lee realized. She began talking in her sleep. "Hwoarang...please...," she cried softly in her sleep. Lee stood up and covered her up with two quilts. He uncuffed one of her hands and laid down next to her. He held her until she stopped shivering. "Mmm..." she moaned softly leaning in close to him. He looked down at her shocked at his and her actions. After a while, he finally gave in to this new warm feeling that was overcoming him. He fell asleep holding her.

* * *

"Kagome, Sango, I'm going to take a shower. Tell Jin if he's going to stop to eat do it at Wendy's!" requested Melina "Alright!" shouted Sango in response. The door shut behind Melina and a soft click locked the door and stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, took off the robe and stepped into the shower. Five minutes went by suddenly there was a creak at the door Melina paid no attention to. "Shippo could you get out please little dear?" asked Melina. No answer there was just silence the water pattered on the floor a dark shadow appeared in front of the curtains. A cold feeling came over the young girl the shower curtains parted standing there was Kazuya one eye was glowing the other normal. "Well, we meet again," he said smirking. He grabbed her and carried her wet and naked. Melina covered her self with a towel. At the front of the R.V stood Jin, his eyes were red and sinful. "Jin don't let him do this to me!" begged Melina Kazuya slid Melina into Jin's arms. "Jin?" Whispered Melina crying and trembling. Jin turned his gaze down at Melina a rush of energy exploded. Where Jin stood devil now took his place. The young girl screamed and struggled to get away. Devils strength would not have it. The rest of the group was nowhere to be found Melina gave in and sobbed uncontrollably. Jin threw her in the back of a truck. Kagome, Sango, Ling Xiaoyu, Panda, and Shippo were there too. Panda handed Melina some clothes. "Thank you, Panda" said Melina patting the bear on the head. "How did they know where we were?" contemplated Sango "Maybe it was that little slut Anna!" shouted Kagome. Shippo started to cry, so Panda scooped him up in a paw and rocked him to sleep. "She tipped them off to be with her love, Hwoarang," growled Melina as she started dressing. The truck started moving they were all thrown on the floor. "If I ever get out of this alive I'm killing Heihachi," swore Sango. They all slowly got back up and thought about what was yet to come. "So where are the guys?" asked Melina. "They were put in another truck so-," Ling was cut short because the truck stopped. They held their breath as they heard footsteps coming closer. "Quit lying around and get the hell out of there! Stupid bitches," muttered Inu-Yasha. They gasped happily. Kagome ran straight toward him and threw her arms around him. "Inu-Yasha! How did you get here? I thought you guys were in another truck!" exclaimed Kagome. Trying to suppress the blush that was forming over his cheeks from the unexpected hug, he said, "Lee came and got us out. He was the only one that wasn't taken by Jin and Kazuya. Now come on. Let's get out of here so we can find out what the hell is wrong with Jin." "Inu-Yasha, one thing," said Xiaoyu "what?" he asked Xiaoyu pulled her fist back and hit Inu-Yasha square in the jaw "I'm not a stupid bitch" growled Xiaoyu the rest of the girls followed Xiaoyu. "Stupid bitch," he muttered as he followed them. They stepped down out of the truck and saw the R.V. waiting for them. "Hurry up and get the hell inside!" yelled Lee. Everyone ran inside while Lee took the wheel. "Alright, so where are we headed?" Before anyone else could speak, Melina yelled, "We have to go after them. I won't leave Jin!" Normally, Lee would have slapped her for yelling in his face, but she had a point. Something was wrong with Jin and, even though they hadn't known each other very long, he had a history with him. "All right, let's go...but yell at me again, and I'll knock you out the window," he snarled. "Go get me the chips in the cupboard seeing as how I'm going to have to drive during the night and I have to stay awake," Lee told Melina. Melina reluctantly followed his order. She gasped as soon as she saw Anna crying on the bed. "YOU!" Melina screamed angrily. She felt the R.V. stop. Lee ran to his room wondering if Kazuya or someone was there. He sighed annoyed when he saw Anna and Melina fighting and trashing his room. "Go for the clothes!" yelled Miroku. Everyone in the room turned to look at Miroku. Lee broke up the fight. Miroku held Melina back while Lee controlled Anna "You little hooch! Look what you did to Jin! You and that crack head Hwoarang" screamed Melina. "Hwoarang didn't do anything you stupid wench!" Anna yelled back. "Oh, yeah, like you know!" yelled Melina. "He didn't! I'll have you know that we were minding our own business when _he_ came to us and-," she stopped herself and realized she said too much. Everyone stared at her. "What did you say?" asked Lee. He turned her around to face him. "Who came to you?! Tell me!" yelled Lee. She flinched as he yelled at her. "Everyone get the hell out so I can talk to her alone," he hissed. Melina was about to object but looking at the murderous glare in his eyes changed her mind. He threw her on the couch and sat down next to her. "Now, you are going to tell me who came to you?" he demanded. She continued to hang her head refusing to tell him anything. She shook her head slowly. "I can't tell you," she said crying softly. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. He saw nothing more than pure fear in her eyes. "Why not?" he asked. She continued to shake her head. "I just can't. You don't understand. You couldn't understand," she whispered. He forced her to look at him and said, "Try me." She looked at him and knew he wouldn't settle for anything, but the truth. As she continued to stare into his blue eyes, a warm feeling started to overcome her. 'No!' she thought shaking her head. 'Why am I having these thoughts? I love Hwoarang and he loves me, too. I don't care what anyone thinks.' Lee watched her shake away her feelings and was confused. He decided not interrogate her any further. They all had a rough night. He sighed and got up to go to bed. She looked up at him very shocked. 'Isn't he going to handcuff me or something?' He lied down and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 'This is it,' she thought, 'I can escape and be back with Hwoarang.' She tiptoed to the door and looked back at the sleeping Lee. She didn't know what forced her to do this, but for some unknown reason, she tiptoed away from the door and up to Lee's bed. She slowly pulled back the blankets careful not to wake him up. She slid in the bed easily. She lied down next to him and fell asleep. However, if she had still been awake, she would have seen a smile form on Lee's face. He was awake the whole time!

* * *

While Melina was asleep Sango, Xiaoyu and Kagome were talking "Have you noticed how much Melina and Anna resemble each other?" asked Kagome suddenly noticing "Yeah ,yeah they do look a lot alike.... could it be this connection.." suggested Kagome. They shook their heads and threw that idea from their minds. Panda slept next to Melina for warmth Shippo slept next to Melina for comfort. Inu-Yasha slept in the room he thought the stupid bitches needed to be protected. "I can only imagine how the poor girl feels," said Sango. Melina's eyes shot open. They weren't her normal hazel forest green eyes "C.R.P initiated.... system activated," she said again. "Lee!" shouted Xiaoyu "Lee! GET YOUR WHITE ASS OVER HERE. NOW WE'VE GOT PROBLEMS" bellowed Xiaoyu. Lee heard Xiaoyu's screams and jumped out of bed. "What happened?" he yelled. "Melina said that the C.R.P. has been activated!" Kagome yelled frantically. Lee went over to the kitchen area and came back with a glass of water. He splashed it over Melina snapping her out of it. "Wha-, what happened," Melina sputtered. "I went into another trance didn't I?" she asked. Inu-Yasha nodded and glared at her "There's something you're not telling us is there Anna? And you, too, Melina. So both of you out with it!" shouted Inu-Yasha hoping to end all of this drama "Well Anna speak up! We're all listening," said Lee. Everyone turned their heads to look at Anna. Anna started to shake nervously. Lee put a hand on Anna's shoulder and gave her an encouraging look. She looked up at him and became hypnotized by his blue eyes. She gulped and looked down. "Alright," she said softly. "You have a confession of your own Lee," added Miroku "You know how I look like Melina a lot..." explained Anna "Well, Melina you know how you can't remember your infant years?" "How did you know I can't remember that far and what's that got to do with this?" snapped Melina. "17 years ago, I met a man named Brian Fury," Anna began. "How do you know Brian Fury?" asked Ling Xiaoyu. Anna turned toward Ling and stared at her. "You know Brian?" Anna asked Ling. "Yeah, he tried to hand Melina over to Kazuya 6 months ago," said Ling. Anna opened her mouth in pure fear and shock. "No! He can't be here!" she cried frantically, "He'll kill me!" She tried to get away, but Inu-Yasha and Lee held her down and demanded an explanation. "I can't! Don't you understand? If I tell you anything, he'll kill me," she cried. Lee forced her to look at him. "Listen to me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, got that?" he said threateningly. Everyone stared at him in shock. Since when did Lee care about anyone? Anna nodded and decided to finish her story...the story that she had been waiting to tell for so many years. "Besides, you don't have to worry. I, literally, knocked his head off," said Ling Xiaoyu. "I went out with Brian for a few weeks before he...he...he took advantage of me," she said trying to hold back her tears. She shook them away and continued. "I got pregnant and I ran away from him, but he found me a few weeks before I had my baby. After I had it, he took my baby!" she sobbed into her hands. She forced herself to continue, "He left her on someone's doorstep! He kidnapped me and had me cryogenically frozen. He set the timer for 17 years and told me that if I ever told anyone about this...he would kill me. The last thing that I remember was a shining green light that set off the freezing process," she said. "After 16 years had passed, a man set me free. His name was Hwoarang. We were together for a year and for that year, he helped me try and find my daughter. Then one day, a man named Heihachi came to us and told us about another man named Kazuya. Kazuya hired Hwoarang to get rid of Jin. I only helped because I wanted to wish to find my daughter...you, Melina," she finished and cried in her hands. Melina stared blankly at Anna everything almost everything fell into place except why she was the key to that program "now its time for Melina the wonder bitch" pointed out Inu-Yasha Melina mumbled at first "what's that bitch speak louder" hollered Inu-Yasha he got closer to her face trying to listen to what she was saying when he got close enough she slapped him across the face. "Call me a bitch again and the last thing you'll see is my fist" growled Melina "I still don't get why I'm the key to the C.R.P it makes no sense" thought Melina her voice reverting to a more pleasant tone. Melina looked at Anna expecting an answer. Anna looked up at her. It was obvious that she knew why. "The C.R.P. is a dangerous program if it falls into the wrong hands. The program needed a pure hearted person. No one has a completely pure heart, so nobody was right for it. Babies have pure hearts, so Brian inserted the key inside of your body when you were a baby," she said. Melina looked at Anna in shock. "I think this is just too much to take in," Melina said. Anna looked at Melina knowing how much she hated Anna. She stood up and ran to Lee's room. Lee stood up to go after her, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "No," Melina said solemnly, "I will. I have to talk to...my mother." Melina walked into the room to find Anna sobbing on the couch. Melina sat down next to her and, hesitantly, placed a hand on her shoulder. Anna gasped, then turned around and sighed in relief at the sight of her daughter looking at her with sympathy. "Um," Melina said uncomfortably, "Sorry about trying to kill you, before," was all she could say. Anna let out a small laugh and Melina hugged her. Anna was shocked at this action, but wasted no time in hugging her back. "Well, its weird having a mom the same age as you," she laughed. Anna just smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess it is," said Anna. Melina looked around the room trying to think of something to talk about. "So...what's up this Hwoarang guy, anyway," Melina asked nervously. Anna's warm smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a false one. "Oh, him. Well, he's a really great guy," she said. Melina looked at her skeptically. "Oh," said Melina, "To be honest, I think you deserve much better." She said not sure how Anna would react. Anna let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, right. Who would want a piece of trash like me?" she asked. Melina looked at her wondering why she would think that about herself. Melina thought of something and she hoped she wouldn't regret saying this. "What about Lee?" she asked. Anna looked at her surprised "What about Lee?" asked Anna trying to hide her embarrassment. "He seems to care for you a lot unlike Hwoarang who couldn't care less. C'mon give him a chance," nudged Melina. 'Umm, I guess I could' thought Anna hesitantly. "Hey, he who hesitates is lost, man," advised Melina, "umm, mom, why do you think of yourself as trash? You shouldn't. You're young, beautiful and cool," said Melina. Anna turned away blushing. No one had ever complimented her before. "Well, Melina, once you hear bad things about you so many times, you start believing them," said Anna. Melina looked at Anna and said, "Well, you're not trash. Believe that." Anna smiled at the effort that Melina was putting into this. She placed a hand on her knee and said, "It's a lot easier to believe the bad things." Before Melina could respond, the door fell down and everyone was on the floor. 'I can't believe they were listening,' thought Melina. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night...Mom," said Melina. Melina stepped on Inu-Yasha and Lee's head and proceeded towards her room. She put on her pajamas when she turned towards the bed lying there was none other than Hwoarang himself smiling "Melina little dear where have you been?" he asked sweetly. He got closer to her and hauled her up onto his shoulder she screamed Anna burst in "Leave my daughter alone!" she shouted "daughter?" repeated Hwoarang inquisitively "This 'monster' is your daughter?!" mocked Hwoarang pointing at who Melina was crying and trembling. "She's not a monster the only monster here is you!" said Anna acidly. "Well, aren't we brave now then before...?" Anna shut him up with a single slap. Inu-Yasha was sitting and watching all of this. Anna glared at him. "Put my daughter down," said Anna in a calm and dangerous tone. "Make me, bitch," growled Hwoarang in dangerous tone. She kicked him in the balls causing him to drop Melina and fall to the floor in pain and anger. Melina got up and ran toward Inu-Yasha and Miroku. Before Anna could get to Melina, Hwoarang grabbed her ankle and threw her to the floor. "Aah!" she cried as she hit the floor. He picked her up by her throat to face him. "You little bitch!" he yelled. "You thought you could betray me?!" he yelled. She cried out in pain as she tried to get his hands off her throat. "Let go of her, you son of a bitch!" yelled Lee. He ran up to them and kicked him in the back of the head causing Hwoarang and Anna both to fall to the floor. Lee picked her up gently to see if she was okay, but Hwoarang took advantage of his distraction. He knocked Lee to the floor while Kazuya, Jin, and Heihachi came out of nowhere and held the rest of them back to make sure they didn't try to help. "Let us go, you bastards!" yelled Kagome. "You thought you could take her away from me?" laughed Hwoarang as he kicked Lee in the stomach. "Stop it!" cried Anna. She crawled over to him clutching her throat. She looked over Lee and smiled wickedly. She stood up and stepped on him, grinning at his shocked expression. She laughed as she said, "Do you really think that I would betray my lover for you?" She smiled at Hwoarang as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Hwoarang looked down at her and smiled. Anna wanted to cry as she watched them take them away, but she had to play along just a little longer. If she pretended to be with Hwoarang, then maybe she could find out what happened to Jin and how to snap him out of it. "No!" yelled Melina. "Mom..." she whispered sadly. Anna had to try really hard to keep a straight face as she stared at their horrified expressions even though it was killing her inside.

* * *

Hours went by. They had thrown Melina into a tiny room. Melina started to sing quietly. "Tears come fallen and I'm wonder'n why but I don't care at all. Morning rain clouds at my window and I can't see at all. Even if I could it would all be great with your picture on my wall. It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad," sang Melina. Afterwards she buried her head in her hands and wept softly. "I guess I do have to die...," she thought. She lay down again and began to shed tears. "I'm really worried about Lee," Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha in their room. Inu-Yasha looked over to where Lee was sitting chained to the wall. His eyes seemed almost lifeless as he stared straight ahead at nothing at all. "Lee?" whispered Ling Xiaoyu. For once, she was worried about him, too. Lee didn't acknowledge that he heard her voice. He just stared blankly at the wall opposite him. "Shh... Listen," whispered Miroku, "There's someone coming." They all turned towards the door and were shocked when they saw who it was. Anna? What was she doing there? For the first time in two hours, Lee looked up. He stared at Anna as she walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him and gently stroked his face. "Lee...," she said softly. "I'm sorry about what I did, but I had to in order to find out what happened to Jin," she explained. "So did you?" asked Inu-Yasha. She looked down sadly and said, "No. Not yet." They all sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, but I'm doing all I can. Here," she said pulling out a pizza box from behind her back. "I brought this for you since I heard they weren't going to feed you tonight," she said. She walked over to them and fed them each two slices. "I'll be back later in the night, but right now I have to find my daughter," she said determined to find Melina. However, before she got to the door, Brian Fury walked in. Anna froze in shock as she stared at her child's father. Brian smirked at her. "What are you doing in here?" asked Brian. She tried to talk, but no words came out. She just stammered in fear. "Well, well, well, you remember me, do you?" he asked. They all knew that Brian was enjoying this. "You're alive?! But I killed you!" yelled Ling. Everyone could see the fear in Anna's eyes. "Leave her alone!" yelled Ling. Brian turned his attention to Ling Xiaoyu. "You're in no position to be ordering me around you little whore!" barked Brian up in Ling Xiaoyu's face and backhanded her. "Thanks to Kazuya, I was brought back," he laughed. Anna watched horror as he backhanded Xiaoyu again. Brian was going for a third hit but Anna intervened. "I think she's had enough," said Anna blocking Brian's fist. "Yeah what ever I'll be back you little wench", threatened Brian with one last cold gaze then he disappeared around the corner. "I'm going to find Melina now she needs her mother," whispered Anna and closed the door her footsteps echoed through the hallway.

Melina was sitting on the bed crying when Heihachi entered the cell grinning wickedly "what do you want" asked Melina fearfully lifting up her tear stained face "you know what I want child" said Heihachi kneeling on one knee and lifting up Melina's chin to his eye level. "I brought you someone to keep you company" said Heihachi. He stood up and motioned for someone to come inside. It was Jin his eyes were blazing gold he looked at Melina hardheartedly and maliciously. The adolescent girl shuddered with fear and began to sob. Heihachi loved her reaction. "When you go into another trance that's when I'll have my wish," warned Heihachi. Heihachi walked out Jin followed obediently. Anna saw Heihachi and Jin walk out of a room she knew that room was full of doors the wrong one would set off an alarm. Anna walked casually towards the room and went in. There were seven doors; one was real, the others were traps; the fakes would set off an alarm. "In lonely times we search for warmth by following dear old memories," sang Anna. "A mother embraces her loved child without need

In a spot of sun, she sings a lullaby." Anna kept circling the doors no response came from any of them. "Melina honey?" asked Anna. "Go away!" said Melina her voice echoed off the walls. "Precious, I'm sorry for what I did back there I had no choice I'm trying to find out what's wrong with Jin," explained Anna trying to find Melina with the sound of her voice. "On the cheek of a small child playing in dreams a fairy makes a happy dimple," intoned Melina "Even when they wake up from the dream, a smile is left behind the seeds of that kind of gentleness are in the heart." Anna strained her ears and listened to the direction of the singing. "When a strained heart is given release, one seed of gentleness is sown," hummed Anna. "Before long it will send up a sprout, and a bud will begin to open," continued Melina "If your heart holds a beautiful place," they both sang in unison. "Someday, in the clear blue sky everyone will flap there wings freely, as high as they can," sang Anna nearing to her daughter. "When they fly freely, in that heart, flowers will bloom," sang Melina with a high note Anna opened the door and embraced her daughter "You have a beautiful singing voice my child," she said. "Thanks mum," piped up Melina. Anna gave Melina the two pieces of pizza. "I'll be back later on tonight," said Anna. Melina nodded. Anna walked back out the door heedlessly.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with the others?" asked Hwoarang. "Hey," smiled Anna as she slid an arm around Hwoarang waist. "Hey, baby," said Hwoarang as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked at their thoughtful expressions. "What's going on?" she asked. "Just deciding on what to do with the others," answered Heihachi. "I don't know. Maybe we should just let Jin decide. Jin? What do you think?" asked Kazuya. Everyone looked at Jin. Anna looked worried at Jin's serious expression. Jin stared ahead with a blank expression. "Kill them," he said finally. "Kill them all," he said in an uncaring tone. Anna gasped. Everyone turned to her. She laughed nervously realizing her mistake. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Um...why is he all of a sudden like that, anyway?" she asked innocently. Kazuya laughed. "The devil gene is taking over finally. I went through it and killed that fool of a wife of mine. Now, it is Jin's time," he said laughing sadistically. "Um...it's getting late. I'm going to bed," said Anna. She looked at Hwoarang and left him with a long kiss to ensure that she was still one of them. She walked back to her room and paced nervously back and forth trying to decide what to do about Jin before he killed her daughter and Melina's friends and... Lee. She fought back the tears thinking about what would happen to him if she failed. She kept thinking about what to do with Jin while the time went by. When it was 2:00 am, she slowly walked to her door to sneak out. However, the door swung open to reveal Brian Fury standing in her doorway staring at her hungrily.

* * *

Melina thought that Anna would be back around 1:00 am, but it was already 2:00 am. She couldn't stand it anymore. She went out the door that she saw Anna go through. She burst through the cell door that her friends were being held in. They looked up at her shocked. Melina was standing over the guard with the keys in her hands. "Come on!" she hissed. "I have a bad feeling that something happened to my mom." Lee looked up at that and hissed for her to hurry up and unchain them. "Hurry up bitch I can't wait anymore," growled Inu-Yasha Melina kept messing up with the keys trying to find the right one to try to free Lee "everything's going to be okay Lee we'll find Anna you and her can be happy forever" she foretold fiddling with the lock. Panda struggled against the chain around his neck and grunting also wanting to be freed. Lee tried to hide the blush that was slowly making its way to his cheeks. Melina smiled knowing that now he had a soft spot.

* * *

"Back off," Anna said shakily. She stepped backwards and stopped because she bumped into the bed. "Stay away from me, Brian or else I go to Hwoarang and let him know exactly what you're trying to do," she said. However, it was obvious that Brian had no intentions of stopping any time soon. He just shook his head slowly with a mischievous smile on his face. "Hwoarang isn't here and by the time he gets back, it will be too late," he said in a low voice that sent chills down Anna's spine. "Get away from me Brian!" she yelled. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her roughly onto the bed. "No!" she screamed. He got on top of her and shredded her shirt. "Please! Stop!" she cried as he started to rip off her pants. Suddenly, Anna heard the door burst open and Brian was thrown off of her. She looked up and saw Melina and all of her friends standing in the doorway with shocked expressions on their faces. She turned towards Brian, expecting to see Lee, but instead saw Jin knock out Brian. Jin looked toward them with an exhausted look on his face. He took one last look at them before grabbing his ribs and falling to the floor. "Jin!" yelled Melina. She ran to his side and tried to help him up. He turned his head toward her and whispered, "I'm sorry." Melina burst into tears and held him in her arms. He looked up at her and gathered up enough strength to sit up and hold the crying girl in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her passionately so she knew for sure that he was back. He didn't know how long he would be back to his old self, but for now, it was enough just be here with Melina. "I thought I lost you," she whispered. "I thought I lost you too, angel," he whispered back. He held her close protectively and kissed her cheek. Lee slid an arm around Anna's waist and held her close. Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. Miroku looked at Ling Xiaoyu standing next to him and cleared his throat his hand reaching out behind her. "Don't even think about it, perv unless you don't want to have kids," she said dangerously. Miroku snatched his hand back quickly fearing a smack on the head. A minute later Xiaoyu shrugged "what the hell" and she hugged Miroku and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Let's get out of here," said Shippo. They all turned around to head out, but saw Kazuya blocking the way red with fury. Jin stood in front of Melina blocking her from Kazuya. Kazuya, obviously pissed off, ran off. They stepped forward about to go after him. "Leave him to me. It's time that I finally...killed my father," said Jin. He walked seriously toward the door and ran down the halls in search of his father. "Jin be careful," said Melina Inu-Yasha stood up and ran after Jin then Lee went after them. The girls ran out towards the exit Panda led the way (Anna borrowed Melina's sweatshirt) Out of nowhere Lei Woo long jumped out at them. "Oh, please," said Melina rolling her eyes. Panda knocked him into one of the cells and locked the door. "U-G-L-Y you ain't got an alibi. You ugly, yeah, yeah, you ugly," sang Melina and Xiaoyu followed by a little dance. "M-A-M-A, how you think you got that way. Yo, mama! What? What? Yo, Mama!" Kagome chimed in. "Come on!" yelled Shippo. When they were almost home free blocking their path was Brian Fury "My daughter Melina ... so long since we last seen each other how's your mother?" he asked. "I dunno dad you should know" replied Melina acidly brain Brian stopped her with a sharp slap "don't you call me father you're not my child you're not worthy of being called my offspring" he growled then his eyes got an evil glint. "Lions test their cubs to prove their worth...." explained Brian eyeing Melina he lifted her up over his head just as her friends about to jump in two robots with guns stopped them from coming any closer "do you know Melina how the lions test their cubs" shouted Brian, Melina shook her head "They push them over a cliff if they can climb back up they accept the cubs but if they don't well you'll find out.." he walked towards the edge of a cliff he raised her higher "NO please don't do this No!" screamed Melina struggling and begging "prove your worth Melina are you really my child if you are you'll make it back up but if you don't the hell with you" he hissed. "No!" screamed Melina. All of a sudden, she and Brian Fury fell down and Melina was hanging from a rock on the side of the cliff. "Oh!" she cried out when she saw some rocks fall to the side of her. She tried to climb up and saw Brian Fury fall screaming to his death. She looked up to see who had saved her. She could have died of shock. It was Lee. He bent down to pick her up. After he got her up, they both collapsed from exhaustion. "No one hurts my soon-to-be stepdaughter," said Lee. Melina looked up at him in shock. "Um, where's my mom?" she asked him. "I don't know. One minute we were running with Jin and Inu-Yasha and the next minute, she was gone," he said. "Well? Let's go. We have to find her!" she yelled and grabbed his wrist to go in search of Anna.

* * *

"Kazuya!" yelled Jin when they entered a large, empty room. Inu-Yasha crouched ready to attack. Jin signaled him to stay back "Something's not right," he said. He walked slowly to the center of the room cautiously expecting some kind of trap. Lee and Melina ran into the room and stopped at Inu-Yasha and Miroku. "Aah!" they heard someone scream. They recognized that voice as Anna. It was coming from just above the center of the room. Lee and Melina ran towards the center. "Mom!" she yelled. Jin turned around towards Melina and Lee. "No! Stay back!" he yelled. Too late! The whole room started to shake and the ceiling looked like it was about to collapse making them all stop in their tracks. "What's going on?!" yelled Melina. "Quick! Get out of here!" yelled Jin. "NO! I won't leave Anna!" yelled Lee. He ran towards the center of the room yelling her name. Jin couldn't stop Lee as Lee was yelling Anna's name. Jin groaned in frustration and grabbed Melina by the waist. He started to drag her away from the danger and into safety. "Stop it!" yelled Melina hitting Jin on the arm, "I can't leave them!" "Melina stop! We have to get out of here. Do you think that they want you to die here?!" he yelled. Melina finally gave in to Jin and let him take her away. When they got to the doorway, something was coming out of the ceiling. It some sort of table made out of stone. Anna was sitting on it tied up. It lowered less than halfway. "Anna!" yelled Lee trying to get up to her. "Mom!" yelled Melina. She got out of Jin's hold and ran up to her. "Get out of here!" screamed Anna, "Please! You have to leave now, before-!" she was cut off by lights flickering and the rumbling stopped and the appearance of Hwoarang, Brian Fury, and Kazuya. "Do you really think I would die that easily?" growled Brian Fury Anna just looked on in shock without even realizing Lee was beside her and had untied her. He lifted her in his arms and jumped down from the table to face the three that now stood in their way. "Well? Xiaoyu are we up to the challenge of a fight?" asked Melina turning to Xiaoyu and Sango "You betcha," replied Sango and Xiaoyu in unison and they all got into fighting stances. Brian leapt charged forward and pulled a knife on Melina before she could react the blade pierced her heart when he took out the blade small circular object fell out of her heart along with Melina. Jin rushed to Melina's aid. "Don't move," he ordered. "Jin," she whimpered in pain as silent tears made their way down Melina's cheek. "Shh, it's okay", he tried to calm her down. He didn't know what to do. She was bleeding pretty badly. He looked to Brian Fury. He was holding something that was soaked in Melina's blood. "The key!" yelled Anna pointing toward the thing in Brian's hands. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Brian laughed maniacally. Just then, Kazuya started to laugh, too. "Good job, Brian," Kazuya said walking over to him. Kazuya reached out for the key, but Brian pulled it out of Kazuya's reach. "What are you doing?!" Kazuya yelled angrily. Brian stepped forward towards Kazuya and lifted him off the floor by his neck. Brian stared into Kazuya's eyes and smiled wickedly, shaking his head slowly. "NO!" Kazuya gasped...SNAP. Brian threw Kazuya's lifeless body across the floor as he stepped toward Melina and Jin. "Jin who is that?" asked Melina frantically Jin turned to speak to her he realized her eyes were purple "Jin, Darling, help me! I'm blind I can't see!" whispered Melina breathlessly "don't speak love" whispered Jin in her ear. Melina smiled and out stretched her hand to touch his cheek as she did Melina's eyes closed Jin felt her go limp in his arms. "Melina wake up!" begged Jin "Wake up honey I need you to stay here with me!" he pleaded and shook her. Jin's futile efforts gave no results Melina's eyes lingered shut. Brain Fiore smiled wickedly "I did you a favor she's quite useless you know" informed Brain Fury Jin's eyes burned with hatred Hwoarang and Lei busted out laughing. "Shut up you bunch of crack heads don't you know that in order for the program to function you need a pure heart and your only pure heart just died" shouted Jin Lei and Hwoarang's laughter died and turned into loud wailing and cursing. Jin lifted Melina's lifeless body and carried her out of the room without a word without a sound. Everyone just stared at him Kagome was about to go forward and talk to him but Miroku stopped her. "He's suffered a great loss its best not to speak to him," warned Miroku. Kagome looked to Inu-Yasha. She began to wonder what she would do if she ever lost him. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He was a little shocked, but suddenly understood. He embraced her tightly and protectively. He looked over to the others and was shocked at what he saw. Anna walked over to Brian. "You bastard!" she screamed. She ran up to him and jumped on him. Brian was too shocked to react; he just fell in surprise. Anna began clawing his clothes and making his body bleed and scream in pain. He yelled in fury as he threw her off of him. He was about to finish her off when Hwoarang stepped in front of Brian. "Stay away from her," he growled threateningly. Anna and Lee were shocked at Hwoarang's actions. "Maybe you didn't notice," Said Brian, "But she is the mother of my child." Hwoarang let out a cry of anger as he side-kicked Brian. "She's mine, got that?!" he told Brian who was on the floor. "Oh," said Anna as she put a hand to her mouth. "Hwoarang..." she said. Lee looked at Anna and saw that she really believed that he loved her. It was obvious that Anna was hypnotized by Hwoarang. He smiled a sweet and 'innocent' smile. He held out his hand to her. She looked down at his hand and hesitantly reached out for it. "NO!" yelled Lee. He came in between them and kicked Hwoarang in the stomach, but it just sent him staggering backwards. Anna snapped out of it. "Lee...," she said. He walked over to her and held her hands gently. "Don't do it, Anna," he said softly. "Oh...Lee," she said. She took one of her hands out of his and gently stroked his face. Lee stared into her beautiful brown eyes when all of a sudden they went wide in fear. "Lee, Look out!" she yelled as she pulled him out of the way and was hit by Hwoarang and Brian instead of Lee. "No!" yelled Lee. He pulled out a knife and slit Hwoarang's throat while Inu-Yasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and, once again, Brian's head was off. Ling Xiaoyu stepped forward and separated the brawl and began yelling at Hwoarang and Brian's dead bodies "First you wouldn't recognize her as your child then when she's worth something you want her" she screamed "umm Xiaoyu? Brian and Hwoarang are dead" informed Miroku "I know I needed to get my hostility out" replied Xiaoyu relived Miroku patted her but not on the back Ling Xiaoyu turned around and slapped him across the face. "What happened to us?" asked Miroku rubbing his cheek. Xiaoyu decided to ignore him for a moment then she remembered what happened to Jin and Melina and turned to face Miroku Before she could speak Miroku leaned over to her and kissed her lips Xiaoyu blushed and remained silent for a few moments.

* * *

Jin carried Melina's body up the mountain he put her down at the trunk of a cherry blossom tree he looked up to the sky "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" he bellowed and began to sob uncontrollably. "Jin...don't cry for me," said a soft and beautiful voice. Jin looked up and saw what appeared to be Melina's soul. "Melina..." said Jin incredulously. He reached out for her and she took his hand. Her hand was soft and warm. "Melina...why did you leave me?" he asked her with silent tears falling down his cheeks. "Oh, Jin... I haven't left you. As long as you don't forget me, I'll never really leave you," she said with a sad smile on her face. She reached out and caressed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He held her in a tight embrace and said, "I would never forget you." She looked into his eyes and wiped away his tears. "I love you," he said. She smiled at him and said, "I'll love you forever." Then she floated upwards and disappeared. Jin had injected the key back into her body and he was putting Melina in a solid metal box when everyone found him. Each left a flower on her body before Jin finally gave her the final kiss on her now cold, yet still smooth, lips. He covered her up and lowered her into the freshly dug grave. "I'll never forget you...Melina Yueh Myamoto," he said.

Flashback

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked. "Melina Yueh Myamoto," she answered shyly. "What's your name, mister?" she added. "Jin...that's all you need to know.

End flashback

Flashback

"Listen, kid, I'm warning you, don't come looking for me anymore. Some bad people are after me. If they see me with you, they'll do their worst. You understand? I don't want you to get hurt!" shouted Jin grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently.

End flashback

Flashback

"Nice car, spy boy," exclaimed Melina and got in the car and sat down in the passenger seat. "Thanks, school girl," replied Jin.

End flashback

Flashback

He stared at the bowl then looked up at Melina. He stood up straight and clutched Melina by the shoulders kindly. He bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. Time had seemed to stop, when Jin let her go, he smiled and hugged her. He bent down again and murmured, "I love you," in her ear.

End flashback

Jin knelt down to Melina's grave and whispered, "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you". He let one final tear slide down his cheek and onto Melina's grave. The next day Jin told Melina's adoptive parents" the sad truth.

The End


End file.
